Ben 10: Champion of Earth
by ChaosSonic1
Summary: The galactic law states that states that the champion of each planet is allowed to have more than one mate be it from alien species or the champion's species, considering that Ben is Earth's champion how will that affect Ben? Ben x Harem (colab with yugiohfan163)
1. Chapter 1

_Both yugiohfan163 and I do not own Ben 10 (any version of the show, if I did then I would have kept the stuff happing in Ultimate Alien, granted Omniverse is ok just the stuff the retconned is really stupid that it makes my head hurt)_

* * *

 **Ben 10: the Champion of Earth**

 _A day after the Anihilaarg event in Ben Tennyson's room_  
A teen who has Brown hair wears a shirt which is black and has a green stripe in the middle with a white 10 and green stripes on the sides of his shirt. He wears brown cargo pants with pockets at the knees and green and white shoes. He is also wearing what looks like a wrist watch that is actually an alien device on his left wrist. This person is Ben Tennyson the hero of this universe and he was laying on the bed thinking about what happened yesterday.

The day where he and his partner Rook found out about a dangerous device called the Anihilaarg.

Ben thought to himself 'I can't believe that that there is a weapon that can actual destroy a universe'

Luckily he was able to bring back the universe when it was destroyed, but the fact a device like that existed made him a little scared.

Ben then thought 'I don't know what changed and what stayed the same in this universe.' Unknown to him the only thing that changed in this universe is that Kai has gotten worse.

He was snapped out of his musings as he heard his phone go off.

Ben saw who was on the phone and saw that it was his girlfriend Julie, which he answered "Hey Julie."

Ben replied "Sure thing Julie." To which Ben leaves to go to her house.

 _Julie's house  
_ Julie opened the door and said "Hey Ben, can you help me train in being a hero like you?"

"...wow. That I was not expecting." he admitted.  
Julie then said "I want to help you out and also spend more time together with both of us as heroes since you have a lot of time saving everyone, so it is best for me to at least become a superhero with ship and help you and Rook."

"But Julie, this is serious. You'll be putting your life on the line every time you go out and save lives. I'm not sure." spoke Ben who was worried for her.

Julie replied "I already know it is serious, I been thinking about this since the Diagon incident, and I am already in danger just for being your girlfriend. At least doing this I won't feel like I am dead weight on your shoulders."

"Julie, you're never dead weight. I just don't want you to risk your life."

"I know Ben but remember your identity is already seen in the public eye which also makes me a target and for other super villains to torture me or kill me just to get to you."

Ben sighed as everything she said was dead on.

"This is the only way I can think of Ben and trying to convince me otherwise is like trying to convince you to not go to Mr. Smoothy."

"Alright, alright. I'll help you."

"Thank you Ben." She then kiss him on the lips for a little bit then both of them go to the backyard to start their training.

 _Julie's Backyard_  
"But I don't know how I can help much."

"I want both of us to train me both with and without Ship since there is a possibility that I might get separated from ship by attacking me with the Omnitrix."

"Well then, maybe some stretches to start off."

Julie stretched ready to train.

"Maybe try some light punches to know how to throw them."

Julie with her fists up "Get ready Ben."

Ben grinned and held up his own fists.

Julie tries to punch him.

He dodged and easily ducked and side stepped each fist.

Julie kept on trying to punch Ben and missed every time.

"Stamina is something else to work on." he commented seeing her slowly pant.

"Jogging usually works for me."

Ben blushed at the sudden idea of going farther.

(Lemon starts)  
 _Julie's room_  
After their training Julie was getting ready to have sex with Ben since basically both of them were meaning to bring their relationship to go farther.

Ben however was hesitant since he never did it with a girl.

Julie came out in some sexy lingerie with a blush on her face "how do I look Ben?"

Julie did a twirl. "You like it?"

Julie with a blush saw Ben's erection.

She sauntered over and pushed him on the bed before climbing on top.

She kissed Ben on the lips and fondled his erection.

He let out a hiss as her soft hand moved up and down his cock.

Julie softly rubbing his penis more a little bit worried she might mess up since this is the first time she has done this.

She moved up and started kissing Ben while rubbing him.

Julie also moved his hand to her moist snatch while she was fondling him.

Ben slowly rubbed his fingers against her moist cavern.

Julie gasped in enjoyment and rubbed his cock more.

Both moaned as their bodies tingled with pleasure.

Both of them were close to their limit in foreplay.

"I feel something." moaned Julie.

Same here." Moaned Ben

Both kept going before groaning as they orgasmed.

Julie and Ben, now ready for the main course. "Take me Ben."

Ben had Julie lay on her back before lining the tip of his dick up with her pussy.

Julie moaned as his penis touched her pussy.

He slowly moved forward and gasped at how warm it felt.

Julie winced as her hymen was torn.

Ben stopped as he saw the tears.

Julie comfort him and said "It is ok, I am fine."

Ben nodded before slowly pulling back and going back in.

Julie moaned as Ben was slowly fucking her enjoying the feeling of Ben in her.

"So tight." he groaned.

Julie blushed at that and replied as Ben started going faster "So big."

The bed creaked under them as Ben started going a little faster.

Julie grabbed the sheets from the intense pleasure she is feeling from Ben.

"I'm going to cum." he grunted.

"Same here." she moaned.

He kept going before groaning as he started Cummings.

He groaned before shooting his sperm inside her.

She enjoyed the feeling of having his in her and French kissed Ben.

He gladly returned it as they laid on the bed beside the other.

Julie departed and said "I love you Ben." Which Ben replied "I love you too Julie."

(Lemon end)

Julie also remember something "Ben I been meaning to ask you, are you still considered the earth's champion right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well galactic law also states that the champion of each planet is allowed to have more than one mate be it from alien species or the champion's species."

"Really?"

Julie nodded "Yes, I was doing research on it incase other conquers want to fight you which I came across that, so yah apparently you can get a lot of girls as your harem girls however you still have to at least talk to me about which girl."

Wait, you're all for me getting a harem?" asked Ben in shock.

Julie sighed "Yes, believe me it wasn't that easy since I hated the idea at first but then after some consideration for about a week you have my blessing."

"Wow."

"Yah."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

I want to thank yugiohfan163 for helping me with this fic and those that offer ideas who you think should be in Ben's harem tell me in the coments and flamers will get deleted but I will allow critisim that wants me to get better, just please be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Co-written with OmniverseGazer and yugiohfan163

Author's note:

Yes, I agree. It's rushed and no I am not putting Ben x Gwen (I am really sorry but I want to be different than most Ben harems) and besides. I like Gwen x Kevin more than Ben x Gwen, but I might plan something special for you guys, I also plan on making these stories longer.

Chapter 2

Ben was walking with Julie, still thinking about the aftermath of yesterday.

Julie asked "You sure you're are OK with having a harem?"

Ben at which replied "Yeah I am. It's just... this is actually a lot to take in, I mean you are basically allowing me to get multiple girlfriends and considering from what I remember, you were jealous at Jennifer Nocturne and Elena."

"To be fair, that was before I found out about the champion harem rule, and Elena was going crazy and did try to kill me and Jennifer. Well I'm not so sure about her right now since it felt like she was using you to get more famous." Julie said back.

'She does have a point.' Thought Ben.

Julie then moved the collar of her shirt around, "Man, it's really hot right now."

"Yeah, it feels like its 100 degrees out here."

"Must be a massive heat wave out here. No doubt Will Harangue will probably blame you for this since he'd blame you for just about anything bad in the world."

Ben couldn't help but chuckle since she was technically right about that.

"So, who do you think should join?" Julie asked.

Ben pointed out "So far the only people that I can think of that can join are Eunice, Jennifer, Elena, and Emily. Though there are some problems as you already know."

"I don't know who Eunice is so when I meet her I'll think about it, Jennifer well as I said now is not the right time, Elena though she is right now crazy, and from what I heard from Gwen is that you left Emily on the top of a lighthouse."

"OK, that last one was to save her life."

"From what exactly?"

"A very long story." Ben quickly said.

Julie was a little curious, but decided not to ask.

Ben's phone started going off. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Ben, there is a robbery in progress." Rook said from the other end. "I need backup."

Ben replied "We'll be right there." He hangs up his phone. "Julie, looks like you're going to have your first mission with me."

"Perfect." she smiled with a fire in her eyes.

Both of them headed toward where Rook called.

"So, what are we dealing with?" she asked.

"A robbery, someone stole a Nuclear Container, meaning we need to hurry." Ben replied.

"Are all your missions this exciting?"

"It varies from saving a cat up a tree to a secret invasion."

They soon arrived at the scene. They met up with Rook, seeing the thief running along the rooftops stretching their body like rubber.

"Any idea who or what that is?" Julie questioned.

"None that I know of." Ben replied as he was fiddling with his Omnitrix to change his form. "Let's go XLR8!" He slammed down on the device, but instead of the alien he wanted he became Crashhopper. "Oh man, again?"

"You really need to have Azmuth look into that mistranfomation problem."

"Agreed, you still have Ship with you right?"

"Why do think I'm carrying my sports bag." she smiled and opened the bag. A little alien that is similar to Ben's upgrade form came out. "Ship Ship" The alien named Ship said.

"Let's go." Crashhopper jumped into the air.

Julie then let Ship jump on her and Ship became a suit similar to the Ironman suits.

Crashhopper jumped up to the roof and blocked the perp's path. "Hold it!"

The thief had a purple jacket, with white fur collars and cuffs, pink stockings, and purple snow shoes. She has pinkish-red hair and a tiara with a diamond-shape at the top.

Crashhopper ties to kick the thief, but missed as she dodged and continued running. "Hey!"

The thief ran to a construction site and she runs along on a steel girder

"I got her in my sights." spoke Julie flying through the air.

"I got you." Crashhopper said as the thief reached the edge of the steel girder.

The thief then said "Not even close." as she then jumped off the girder and Crashhopper jumped after her.

"Ship, we need a way to beat her" Julie spoke.

Ship then uses the jet pack to rush at the thief and Crashhopper, but then the thief uses her elastic limbs to grab on the steel girder which leaves only Crashhopper falling.

"Ben!" Julie cried out.

Ben lands in the pool which a lady got wet.

"Oof!" Says the lady.

"Sorry." said Ben.

"You might have the power Ben Tennyson, but I got the reach." the thief said as a red orb fell out of the container she was carrying to the ground as it melted part of the street

Julie landed on the ground and same as Crashhopper. The thief then uses her elastic to pick up the orb without even getting hurt

"It's been an honor Ben, but I don't think that form suits you, bye Ben." The thief then jumps to the rooftop where the pool is.

Crashhopper, Julie, and Rook jump to the roof where she landed and they don't see her

"Where'd she go?" Crashhopper asked as Rook was using his scanner to scan for the Nuclear Device then points to the direction.

Crashhopper, Julie, and Rook went in that direction and landed toward what looks like a sewer pipe.

"Are you going to stay like that?" Rook asked Ben

Ben replied "As long as the Omnitrix times out."

"And how long will that take?"

"Give it 15 minutes or so", suddenly the Omnitrix times out and Ben is back to normal. "Huh, what do you know." said Ben.

"I think the thief likes you this way a lot more than Crashhopper." Julie commented.

"Oh, she must have meant Ditto, from what I heard that's apparently my cutest alien."

Julie face palmed at that. "What she meant is that she was basically flirting with you, but I need to know more about her first."

Ben blushed embarrassed at that and the scanner then picked up the radiation signal which was in the sewer which led to Undertown.

Undertown

Julie seeing that this is her first time in under town was interested. "What is this place?" Julie asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you've never been in Undertown." Ben spoke.

"Undertown?" Julie asked.

"An underground settlement for aliens on earth." Rook explained.

Julie replies "I see well, where's that thief?"

"This way." Rook pointed.

Ben and Julie followed Rook to where the thief is headed.

"Look at all this, it's amazing." Julie said in awe.

Ben which replied "Yeah it is, but I think we need to focus on finding the thief more."

Rook's scanner then went out "Damn, out of power." said Rook.

They stopped to get water to drink. "It's hotter down here then it was up there." Ben said as he poured some of the water on his head

"You think this heatwave would cool down by now." Julie said.

Rook is then trying to recharge his scanner.

Julie then looked up, "Uh guys? I found our thief." also pointing to the pipes on top of under town.

Ben, Rook and Julie went up the pipe to catch up to the thief.

The thief stops at the end of the pipe which said Dead end.

"HOLD IT!" Ben yelled.

The thief noticed Ben, "You turned human."

"Yeah, I do that."

Julie then said "Hand over the Fusion generator."

"What if I told you I couldn't." said the thief

"You're outnumbered 3 to 1."

"You sure you won't trust me on this? No?" The thief then jumped over the pipe and Julie and Ben followed after.

Rook stayed and prepared his Proto-Tool in laser mode and shoots two pipes.

The pipes fell causing a steam and the thief jumped to the pipe below the pipe she was on.

Ben then activated his Omnitrix and changed to a humanoid-insect alien with some shark-like characteristics as well. He is skin dark blue, almost purple, and light blue in color. He has a long horn on the top of his head connected to a shorter protrusion on the back of his head and a large mouth that spreads over part of his chest, he also has a belt and wristbands as well as oval shaped eyes. (I am using the designs similar to Ultimate Alien since I prefer Ultimate Alien over Omniverse so pretend that it is like Ultimate Alien) "Eatle!" the alien now called Eatle said.

Eatle then picked up some of the pipe pieces and eats it.

Rook however then got in front of the thief and started fighting with her.

"Rook, move!"

Rook then jumped back as Eatle shoots a laser from his mouth near the thief and then lands in front of the thief.

"Got you."

Julie was hovering, preparing to shoot at the thief.

"You sure?" Asked the thief.

With that the pipe below them broke and Rook, Eatle, and the Thief fell.

However, Eatle then landed on Ester "Ow."

"Pretty sure." Said Eatle holding the container.

"GET OFF HER!" Said a new voice

Julie then landed next to Eatle.

Aliens with light bluish purple-skinned humanoids with big white eyebrows and purple hair, and brown Inuit traditional like clothing except for one who was bigger than the rest wearing a blue version...

"OFF!" Says the bigger one while the other aliens point what look like laser rifles at Eatle, Rook, and Julie.

Eatle backs up a little letting the thief get up.

"Give us the fusion engine."

"Who are you?" asked Eatle

The big guy replied. "We're the Kraaho. I'm Seebik."

Julie noticed that small visible vapor coming out of their mouth like what happens when a person talks when they are in the cold. "You're cold? But it's really hot down here, so what's your problem?" Julie asked.

Seebik replied. "You're the one with the problem, the fusion generator NOW."

Rook replied "You're not getting it."

Eatle and Julie reply at the same time "Not without a fight." and at that moment Eatle turned back to Ben

Julie was surprised, Rook shook his head, Ben was also surprised and the thief took this chance and grabbed the container and threw it to Seebik who caught it.

"Is everyone around here made of rubber?" asked Ben

Which the thief went to Seebik's group and said "Only the winners."

"I'm warning you."

"Yes?"

Ben tried to fiddle with his Omnitrix which is unfortunately in low power mode "I got nothing." Ben then looked defeated at that statement.

"Let's do this again sometime, this or anything else I guess." the thief said while winking at Ben.

Ben caught the signal on that and couldn't help but.

Seebik then said "Ester, stop talking to the human."

The thief now known as Ester looked at Ben sadly then smiled as she went to the Kraaho.

Rook then said "These are Tungsten based lifeforms no doubt."

Which Ben agreed "Uh huh, totally."

Seebik then said "We will be leaving, but first" now telling the other Kraaho "Finish them off."

Ester now surprised as Seebik said that "Seebik! That's Ben Tennyson!"

Seebik then replied "Back to the hotspot."

"But you never said you… This isn't the Kraaho way"

"The Kraaho way is what I say it is, now go."

The Kraaho except Ester were preparing a ritual attack

Julie was ready to fight as she has been training Ship and Her armor form when Ben was busy being a hero elsewhere. Bits of where the armor plating is in expanded and missiles came out basically pushing the Kraaho to the ground.

Then suddenly water from a near water pipe came out and poured on some of the Kraaho, making them really cold that what looks like fog is coming off them which turns out Ester opened the valve to it.

Which she said "Sorry, I can't let you do this."

The fog got so big that it was hard to see and Ester jumped into the fog.

Ben, Rook, and Julie who doesn't have her armor on come out of the fog.

Ester then grabs Ben's hand "Come on." pulling him away from the area and both Rook and Julie follow leaving a really pissed off Seebik.

They stopped at a sewer area. "Hurry."

Ben shakes off Ester's hand "Just wait, I have to stop them, and besides Julie was handling this."

"They have what they wanted, they won't be any more trouble."

Julie was mad at Ester "This whole plan is trouble I mean …" She didn't get to finish as Ester pulled Ben.

Bellwood

Ester then opens a sewer opening "The Kraaho can't follow us here, it's too cold."

Ben sarcastically said "Sure because it's only 100 degrees, in the shade!"

Rook asked "The Kraaho need extreme heat, yet you seem fine without it?"

Ester replied "I am only half Kraaho, my mom was human."

"So a hybrid." Ben said.

"Bingo."

Julie asked "And the fusion engine?"

Ester replied "They need that to keep warm."

Ben also asked "And since they have that Problem solved?"

"Exactly, Ben gets it."

Julie then interrupted "Yet there is a problem."

"How so?"

"I noticed that Seebik is willing to kill us since we got in the way, I have no doubt that he will kill more including all of North America now that he has a Nuke."

Ester was quiet for a bit then talked "He promised me that no one would get hurt."

"And yet he tried to kill us, it takes the willingness to kill without remorse, I don't know about you, but I'm going back there before the blood of millions will be on your hands."

Ester realized that Julie is serious and that Seebik has been doing things that were against her father's way before he died

"You're right, we got to stop them."

Later on

The Kraaho had put the nuclear orb in a container which they put the container on the top of a giant laser cannon straight at the earth.

Seebik said to himself, "Good bye topside, and say hello to new topside"

Ester gasped as she sees that Julie was right.

"SEEBIK!" Ester says as she heads toward Seebik. "You lied to me."

"How long can we stay in cold cavern, a generation, two maybe? We need a world."

"This world is not yours, you can't roast it."

"It's not up for debate, my word is law!"

Ester stares at Seebik angrily.

Ben fiddles with his Omnitrix and changes into the alien Arctiguana, Arctiguana had three dorsal fins reaching down his back and gills on the sides of his head. He also had small spikes around his face. Arctiguana wore white pants and a black open-front shirt. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

Arctiguana asked Rook and Julie "Ready?"

Julie gets Ship on and Rook gets his Proto-Tool ready.

One off the Kraaho activate the machine making the earth going to turn into a volcano in the area

Ester yelled "NO!" as two members of the Kraaho grabbed her arms to restrain her.

Arctiguana shot an ice beam from his mouth at the top of the lava before it could reach the top of the ceiling.

"That should slow it down." said Arctiguana.

"For only a few minutes, the temperature here is still rising that it's making Ship start to overheat." Said Julie.

"Ship ship!" Ship said as the lines on the armor are starting to turn orange as a warning of overheating as she and Rook who was fighting a bunch of other Kraaho.

Arctiguana was going up the pole which he reached the top then slapped the Omnitrix and changed into the alien called NRG, a humanoid alien made of pure, red, radioactive energy inside a dark green-teal Containment Suit, a heavy, oven-like suit that is capable of containing high levels of radiation and heat.

Seebik then lunges at Julie and Julie tries to land a punch only for the punch to be caught and Seebik punched back sending Julie back to a wall with his extended punch.

"JULIE!" yelled Ester and she threw the two Kraaho at Seebik.

Seebik dropped Julie and pulls the two Kraaho off him.

Ester then lunges at Seebik and Julie yells "BEN HURRY!" as Ship was starting to try to get off Julie

Seebik who notices Ben at the top of the Machine while fighting Ester yells "STOP THE COLD CUT FROM DESTROYING THE ENGINE!"

Two more Kraaho pull NRG on the ground pinning him and pulling the head of the containment suit.

NRG yelled "NO! DON'T OPEN THE SUIT! THAT COULD END NRG!"

Then NRG in his true form comes out with a massive explosion of energy as the containment suit opens.

"Suckers."

NRG then flies up to the top and cuts the container part of the machine with a laser cut and picks up the nuclear container

Seebik shocked yelled "WARRIORS DON'T LET HIM…" NRG basically puts the energy container in his mouth "do that."

NRG's stomach exploded immediately for a few seconds and NRG did a massive burp, burping out a massive energy which he felt something in it and he spits it out

What he spat out landed on the floor and it looked like a Red triangle shaped gem.

"That's good energy." NRG said as he shoots energy blasts at the machine destroying it.

NRG landed in the containment suit as he turns back to Ben.

"There you fought, happy?" Seebik said unfazed.

Ester said "You haven't exactly lost."

Ben then said "This place is still a part of Under Town."

Julie with Ship in her backpack also included since the lava didn't reach topside "And you also have your own private hot spring"

"Coexistence? Living next to a bunch of cold cuts? That is not the Kraaho way." Seebik asked

Ester then said "It may not be your way, but it was my father's way."

"Yeah." Ben chimed in "Wait, who was your father?"

"The leader before Seebik."

The Kraaho including Seebik bow to Ester.

"So I guess you're the leader now?"

"And as leader to this day I vow, to always be a good leader to you Ben Tennyson." Ester then hugs Ben.

Ben embarrassed a little departs from the hug "Easy now, I got to get rook out of here, I think the heat here is a little too hot for him."

Rook exhausted from both the fighting and the heat said "Water"

Julie then said as Ben and Rook leave "First I need to talk with Ester, but take Ship with you he also need to cool off" Julie gives Ship's bag to Ben and unknown to everyone a tiny mechanical like insect is carrying the triangular red gem.

Julie then goes to Ester wand talks to her privately. "Ester now I know you like Ben a lot, and you are welcome to join the harem."

"Harem?" Ester asked.

"You see Ben is now considered the champion of Earth which by Galactic law he is allowed to have a harem"

Ester didn't know what to say about that since she had heard stories about Ben Tennyson and is allowed to be in his harem.

"However Ester, I am in charge of the harem so that mean I am the alpha female and if you step out of line you are out of the harem."

Ester nodded since Julie is serious about this.

"Glad we have an understanding." Julie then leaves to catch up with Ben and Rook

Bellwood

As Julie catches up, Rook is drinking a big pitcher of lemonade.

When he is finished he said "Thank you, I needed that."

Julie then talks to Ben "I think we finally got Ester in the harem."

Ben weakly smiles since he is not sure what to think since he is getting his own harem.

Validus Laboratories

A woman with medium length black hair, and black eyes with long lashes and a V-neck black mini dress and black flats, her name is Elena Validus. She is badly damaged, a Nanochip gives her the triangular red gem. "I'm not sure if this would do anything for me right now, but find me Ben, I need his help."


	3. Chapter 3

**Champion of Earth Chapter 3**

Co-writer: yugiohfan163  
Beta-writer: Brown Phantom

* * *

Ben was training with Julie on her fighting without Ship.

He let her try throwing some punches at him, but managed to dodge each one.

Julie however, managed to surprise him by leg-sweeping him.

He landed on his back with a groan as Julie put her foot on his chest.

"I guess you need to work on dodging leg sweeps"

Both Julie and Ben then noticed a small group of Nanochips land near Ben

"Another day." he spoke standing up and facing the Nanochips with a frown.

The Nanochips then changed into a holographic projector which showed Elena.

"Elena?"

Elena hologram then said "Ben I really need your help, I don't think I can make it so please help me!"

"What do you mean? Where are you?" he asked in concern.

The Nanochips then sent GPS coordinates to where they meet when the whole Nanochips ordeal started

"Julie come on."

Julie then said as she was following Ben "Ok just with what happened with her jealousy I guess she got over it considering that the Nanochips didn't try to kill me."

'Either that or she was more worried about her life.' thought Ben.

They got into Ben's car and drove to the old location.

All the while Julie frowned.

"I don't like this Ben." She said after she felt she had been silent long enough.

"Believe me; I'm questioning this whole thing too."

Both get out of the car and in the building where they see Elena in human form hurt badly.

"Elena, what happened?" Ben asked walking over to her.

Elena managed to speak in pained croaks. "Someone attacked me and that person also managed to take control of most of my Nanochips and they are still fighting inside trying to take control of me."

"I got just the guy for the job." Ben dialed in the alien.

He changed into Nanomech, a really small alien with grey skin with a green circuit-like design on it, green wings as well as one large, green cyclopean eye, triangular feet, and of course the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"Nanomech!" he said in a deep voice from his perspective but to the human-sized witnesses it sounded cartoonish high-pitched.

Julie then asked "You think you can try to reprogram the Nanochips that are trying to take control of her with Nanomech?"

"That's right."

"Well then go for it."

Nanomech flew up near Elena's face.

Elena opened her mouth to let Nanomech in

He flew in as Elena shut her mouth.

'And here I thought I was the only girl who'd take Ben inside her mouth.' Julie thought semi-perversely.

Ben was checking his surroundings as there were bunch of Nanochips surrounding the interior of Elena's mouth.

"Hmm, where to start..."

He then got a signal from Elena "Ben the Nanochips are in my small intestine and are headed toward my brain and my heart."

"On it."

Meanwhile on the outside

Julie said, "Listen Elena we both like Ben but you have to give up your jealousy of me for Ben."

"I don't get why you're bringing this up now." frowned Elena.

"I am bringing it up because Ben also wants you in the harem."

"Harem?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes you see Ben is one of champions of Earth, and by that logic, a champion is allowed by galactic law to have a harem of his choosing."

"Oh really? And I take it you're part of it?" she asked with a scowl.

Julie sighed "I am the alpha girl of the harem since I was the one who suggested it to him."

Elena just kept glaring at her.

"Ben really does care about you, the instance your Nanochips gave your distress message to Ben, and he came to your aid and asked me to come along, to help you."

Then there was a voice "Aw how sweet"

Elena recognized it as the person who reprogrammed her Nanochips.

They see a woman that looks similar to Elena's Nanochips form except she has Nanochips like scales with red skin with yellow circuits and yellow insect wings on her back.

"You been escaping us for some time now but now it is time for you to die as any hybrid should" as the woman said that she snapped her fingers and Elena is now in pain as the new Nanochips are now attacking her body.

"Who are you?!" Julie cried out while Elena squirmed in pain.

"I am Adeyx." Adeyx then sent some Nanochips like darts at Julie which Julie managed to dodge.

"Why are you hurting her?"

"She is a hybrid, an abomination, and she must be destroyed."

"I might not like her all that much, but you're not hurting her." Julie spoke as Ship jumped onto her leg before covering her in armor.

Julie lunges at Adeyx in the Armor and launches small missiles at her

Meanwhile inside Elena's small intestine

Ben saw the rouge Nanochips ripping most of the tissues in the organs and reprogramming other Nanochips to turn on their master.

"I got to stop them, and fast."

Nanomech then attacks one of the Nanochips reprogramming without trying to hit any of the tissue inside of Elena.

It bumped into other Nanochips that made it send a signal to the others.

The rouge Nanochips then notice Nanomech and start to attack Ben

He tried flying past them while blasting any that got too close.

Nanomech was trying to make a reprogramming program to stop the rouge Nanochips

But it was hard to focus since he had to keep fighting all of them.

With Julie and Elena

"Elena give me some of your Nanochips you have left."

"Why?" she groaned out.

"Your Nanochips are technically Level 9 Technology so it can be used by Ship." Julie said

Elena struggled to raise a finger as her Nanochips flew over to Julie.

The Nanochips merged with Ship and Julie's armor made a small Gatling gun and shot mimic Nanochips like bullets at Adeyx.

Adeyx flew quickly to Julie and punched Julie to where Elena's equipment and making her crash down on it.

Adeyx then flew to Elena and her hand turn into claws that look like needles coming out of it.

"Die!"

Julie screamed "NO!" Julie then shot out a laser but it was really stronger as on her back unknown to her was a red triangular gem from before which caused Ship's circuit to turn from green to red and enhance Ship's power.

Adeyx turned and screamed as it hit her full force.

Julie was impressed at what happened, unfortunately Adeyx was reforming

Within Elena

Nanomech panted as he got over halfway done.

"Almost done." Nanomech said, wondering how much time he had left before the Omnitrix timed out.

Nanomech then see the rouge Nanochips leave Elena to go to their master.

"Got to hurry. It would be really messy to return to normal inside her."

Nanomech manages to follow them out and he is now outside Elena and is going to change back to Ben

That's when he spotted the enemy.

Ben then said "So you are the one that tried to hurt Elena?"

"And you're the human who dares use my species as a plaything."

That pissed Ben off

"And just who are you?"

"I am Adeyx, your destruction"

Julie screamed, "Ben, I can't hold her off forever so see if you can use Upgrade on Elena while she is in her Nanochip form!"

'Not a bad idea.' he thought before dialing in the alien.

Ben changed to Upgrade, a metallic alien with a black exterior with green stripes that resemble circuitry all over him, the green circle on his head is his eye, which glows whenever he talks, and green and black stripes clothing on his front torso and the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

'That is a good idea' Elena also thought as she changed to her Nanochip form now that the pain is now gone. She was now taller, black and had light blue circuit lines all over her body, white, pupil less eyes, blue face and four, long spikes on the side of her head.

Upgrade turned and jumped towards Elena.

Elena's circuits lines turned Green and Ben's Omnitrix symbol on her belly with green on the human parts of her skin except for her face which was still blue and blackish green that was on the former blackish blue parts of her.

'This is new.' thought Elena.

'You're telling me' Ben thought since while they are in this fusion they can both share thoughts.

Elena held a hand out and saw it transform into a plasma cannon.

Elena launches the plasma cannon energy at Adeyx which hit her.

She went flying with Julie flying at her.

Julie launches her own plasma cannons which obliterated most of Adeyx's chips leaving her really weak

She went rolling on the ground while hissing in pain.

Adeyx escaped by dispersing her Nanochips scattering herself.

Upgrade got off Elena just as he became his normal form again.

Julie then went down "I guess we beat her." she said

"Yeah, but she'll be back."

"Yah."

"Elena we need to talk" said Ben

"What is it?"

"I want you to join my harem."

That stunned the girl to hear it directly from him.

Ben then hugs Elena

She hugged him back with a smile.

Ben then kisses Elena on the lips.

Julie at this decides to leave since she doesn't want to interrupt Ben and Elena's time together.

'I can't believe this is happening.' she thought in joy hugging Ben.

Ben then tongue kiss Elena and grabbed her ass.

"Ooh!" Elena jumped from the sudden move.

Ben a little concern "You ok Elena?"

"Just surprise that's all." she purred before resuming the kiss.

Ben French kisses Elena more enjoying each other's kiss

This time Elena took the chance to grab Ben's ass.

Ben couldn't help but also gasp at this.

"Not bad." grinned Elena.

Ben then said "You didn't answer my question if you want to join."

"Would I be doing this if I didn't want that? Of course I want to join."

"Then welcome to my harem Elena." Ben then kissed back.

After a few minutes, they walked out with Julie holding the red gem.

Julie said "We are heading toward the Plumbers so they can see what this gem is."

"Sounds like a plan."

All three of them head to Max's Plumbing.

Julie asked "Is this where the Plumber base is?"

"Yup, in plain view too."

Elena asks Max what exactly it is

"What exactly is it?"

"This is a reality gem, it is basically one of the most powerful objects ever, and specifically this is the Power Gem which is like an infinite power source."

"Where does it come from?"

"No one knows right now but a lot of people are going to be after it so we got to put it in a safe place."

"Lead the way."

Suddenly alarms were sounded

"What's going on?"

"Someone is here breaking in!"

"Who?"

Grandpa Max then checked the screen and they see a person in what looks like a hooded figure break in with lightning shooting out of the figure's hands.

"I don't know, but they look dangerous."

The figure then put up a wrist and activates a wrist communicator and then took off the clock with the figure inside invisible

"Attention all plumbers! The intruder is invisible! Repeat! The intruder is invisible!"

Ben then told Elena, "Elena use your Nanochips to search for the intruder."

Elena held her hands out and sent a swarm of the small machines throughout the cracks to find the intruder.

Ben activated a switch and the entrance to Plumber HQ is open

All of them walked in before the door shut.

They are then greeted by Ben's grandpa

"Hey Ben, what brings you here?"

"Hey grandpa we wanted to see about this gem Julie has."

Julie held out the gem.

Grandpa Max was surprised since he had heard stories about the gems but never seen one up close "Where did you find this Julie?"

"Elena's had it with her."

"Well Elena where did you find this?"

She managed to catch the intruder.

"Found him."

"Where?"

"Three blocks down from our position."

The group rush to where the intruder is.

They are at the intruder to fight

Elena's Nanochips hovered around the area he was in.

The intruder was silent as Ben, Elena, and Julia are in her site

"It's all over." spoke Max with a blaster.

The invisible figure then said in a Japanese like accent "My master did warn me that there are people protecting the Reality Gem." then the figure appeared and she looks like she has green hair, yellow horns on her head that would look like they would go on a Oni, a black skin suit that would match Black Widow, a metal whip on her side, claws on her finger gloves, and bracelets on her arms.

"Who are you?" asked Julie.

The intruder then said "I am Lum."

"Lum?"

"Lum invader, from the planet Uru, from the Universe 1616"

"Universe 1616?" now Ben was lost.

"I am not from this universe Baka."

"Baka?" Ben scratched his head.

"It means idiot in Japanese." Julie elaborated.

"Okay, I'm being insulted in Japanese by an alien speaking English who claims to be from a whole other universe." Ben stated. "Just when I thought I had seen it all."

Lum then breathed in and out then unleashing a small electric wave frying the Nanochips.

Elena gritted her teeth before Ben started dialing in an alien.

Ben then changed into Shocksquatch, a big Sasquatch like alien with white, gray, and blue fur, along with a reddish-pink face, and pointed eyebrows. He also has green eyes with black pupils. He has metallic gray circular bolts on the back of his hands and on his lower jaw. With the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"Shocksquatch!" Ben said

"Try this fella on for size."

"A Gimlinopithecus, this is going to be fun." Lum said

"Take your best shot."

Lum then launches some darts from her bracelets at ben, Elena, Julie, and Max.

All hit directly.

Then the darts then shocked Shocksquatch, Elena, Julie, and Max

All of them cried out before falling to the floor unconscious.

All except Shocksquatch since he is immune

"Wrong move." he grinned charging at her.

"As I said this is going to be fun."

This time she jumped back from him.

Shocksquatch then shot an electric energy at Lum only for it to not affect her.

"Is that it?"

"Not even close."

Lum then did some front flips and kicked Shocksquatch

He stumbled back and saw her get into a fighting stance.

Lum then took out her whip and whipped Shocksquatch which he kept on dodging.

"That all you got?"

"No." Lum then floated with her finger claws out

"Didn't see that coming."

Lum then lunged at Shocksquatch scratching him in the face hard

"Ah!" he stumbled back while grabbing at his face.

Shocksquatch then launched shockwaves at Lum even though it still didn't affect her.

"You are a wielder of the Omnitrix so you would be a challenge." The horned alien girl said as she became invisible "But so far you are weak, not even close to the last two Omnitrix wielders I faced."

"What do you mean?" he asked looking around for her.

"My master sent me to get another version of me for his special recruits; however, the first wielder of the Omnitrix I meet was smart and was able to calculate my moves, and looked like my master's human form." Lum then kicked Shocksquatch in the face.

'I got to change into a different alien'

Ben changes to any alien that could help him right now.

He slammed his palm against the symbol.

Ben then changed into the Alien XLR8. "XLR8!"

He zipped at Lum.

Which the speed did catch her off guard.

He slashed at her and scratched her cheek.

Lum was surprised as she was not used to Kinecelerans.

'This might be tougher.'

Lum then shot some electricity at the floor

It worked by shocking him as he went by it.

'Shit!' XLR8 thought, however the shock also managed to wake Max, Julie, and Elena up.

Julie shook her head and saw XLR8 getting zapped.

Julie then rushed to Ben to try to help him

Elena then sent Nanochips at Lum.

Lum noticed and shocked the Nanochips.

"Nice try Nanochip hybrid." Lum said.

"You alright Ben?" asked Julie.

"I am fine." XLR8 said

Julie then whispers "Ben take, if it helped me against Adeyx, maybe it might help you against Lum."

"At this point I'll try anything."

Julie then gave XLR8 the Power Gem and it zapped the Omnitrix reawakening a certain program from the Ultimatrix.

'Whoa, tingly.'

Ben then felt the urge to activate something on his Omnitrix

'Worth a shot.'

XLR8 then pressed it then he is now becoming Ultimate XLR8

XLR8 now looks like his face mask was lightning bolt shape symmetrical to each other his bod's color scheme is blue instead of where the white is supposed to be and his tale was bigger and longer than before.

Lum then notices Ultimate XLR8 and launches a lightning bolt at him which Ultimate XLR8 vibrated and actually grabbed the lightning bolt

"Impossible!"

Ultimate XLR8 then launch the lightning bolt at Lum hitting her and to her shock it actually hurt.

"You'll pay for that." she growled as the static from the attack dispersed.

Ultimate XLR8 then tail-whipped Lum and it was like his tail extended and was really sharp.

She panicked and ducked down as the tail cut off a few strands of her hair.

"There is more where that comes from." said Ultimate XLR8

Lum's communicator on her ear then ringed which Lum pressed it. "Yes master?"

"Get back to the base, as much as I hate to admit to any one of my Lums but you are not strong enough." her master said in her communicator

"Understood." Lum said a little upset but then took out an orb which the then threw on the ground and suddenly she was wounded by a purple/green smoke and a portal appeared under her and Lum went through it.

The others tried to stop her, but the portal closed and she was gone.

Ultimate XLR8 then said "Fuck she is gone."

Ultimate XLR8 changes back wonder who she exactly is she and her master

Azumeth comes and talks to Ben about the Ultimatrix programming part

"Just great." he groaned at letting her get away.

Then an old Galvan appeared upset at Ben.

"Benjamin, I need to have a few words with you."

"What is it Azumuth?"

"Did you just reprogram the Omnitrix to use the ultimate feature?"

"No I used this power gem near the Omnitrix and suddenly I am able to use the ultimate feature."

"I see, well right now I am a little upset but that is not the problem. The problem is that that was an agent of a specific interdimensional being that is after the reality gems."

"So this little thing?" he asked pointing to the gem.

"Careful with that, just one of those gems is like a miniature big bang."

"Yipe." Ben pulled his hand away.

"Just who exactly was that agent; she said her name was Lum." Julie asked

"That woman is one of many Lums, all warriors and harem girls of Eon." Azumuth said.

"Harem girls?"

"Eon?" Ben asked, more concerned about that part.

"Yes harem girls, like you and Elena, I don't know why they are his harem girls, however, Ben this version of Eon is not the Eon you fought before. This one is more calculative, stronger, and more manipulative than the Eon you fought. And he also has Master control of a fixed Omnitrix."

"Just great." he groaned.

Meanwhile in what looked like a combination of a feudal era Japan castle and neon futuristic buildings

The Lum that escaped is now in its bowing to her master Eon.

"Master please forgive me for failing to get the gem." Lum said

This Eon wears a silver helmet with a purple visor that blocks all view of his face, leaving only two glowing green eyes visible. He has a black body suit with silver boots, gauntlets, and a chest plate, a black cape is also hanging off his shoulders with a hood on the back.

"It is fine my Thief Lum-chan," Eon said as he goes to her and rubs a hand on her cheek making Thief Lum blush. "You did provide me enough information on who my one of my enemies is in that Earth, now go get cleaned as Sakura-chan will heal all those wounds you have suffered as I interrogate the intruder."

"Yes Master."

Eon then goes to a dungeon and looks at another Eon but this one has a the black helmet with its purple visor, but his face is visible through it, which looks highly aged or just repulsive; his face is long and thin, with a wide mouth, greyish skin, a flattened nose, dark lines under his eyes, and thin, black lips. He retains the silver gauntlets and boots, but there are also silver shoulder pads on his black jacket. He wears a black bodysuit, which has some purple lines and a silver collar that covers his entire neck in what looks like purple chains.

The Second Eon glares at the First Eon with pure hated.

While the First Eon was silent.

"Is something wrong?" the first Eon asked in mock curiosity.

"You chained me up with these chains that actually neutralize my power, all because I landed in this timeline." The second Eon said with hate

"You were intruding in my domain with powers similar to me, well almost." pointing at what looks like an Omnitrix that looks good as new with a sneer behind the mask. "So of course I had to chain you up."

The Second Eon was silent

"So now what you can tell be about Ben Tennyson."

The second Eon scoffed.

The first Eon chuckled "I guess you are think that you won't tell me about Ben Tennyson, keep in mind I would not personally lower myself to torture, but that doesn't mean that one of my girls isn't."

The first Eon snapped his fingers and a girl with long straight brown hair and black eyes wearing a Quincy like sailor-suit uniform.

"You called for me Eon-sama?" the girl asked

"Torture him till he tells everything he knows about Ben Tennyson, Dark Shinobu-chan." the First Eon says.

Dark Shinobu giggles evilly that sent shivers up the second Eon's spine.

"At once." she grinned.

As the first Eon leaves he can hear the Second eon screams as Quincy arrows are being shot at his limbs and what looks like a mana whip whips him.

* * *

I am putting up a poll on who do you want in the harem, I might put all of them in or not, the poll is on my profile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ben was dropping Julie off at the airport.

"Be careful." he called out to her.

Julie smiled "you know I will, I have ship with me."

"Alright, see ya babe."

Julie then kissed ben on the lips and then leaves to catch her plane.

Ben made sure she got inside before driving off.

Later on Ben got a call from Ester.

"Yeah, what is Ester?"

"Ben how about we go on a date to get to know each other a little more since I am one of your girls?"

"Sounds cool."

"Ok see you at Mr. Smoothy."

Ben ended the call before taking a turn to his favorite place.

Ester was waiting there patiently

She spotted Ben's car and smiled as he got out.

"Ben!" Ester said as she waved her hand.

"Hey Ester." he smiled walking over to her.

Ester then hugs him affectionately.

He smiled and returned it.

"Let's start our date Ben."

"Sounds good to me."

Both of them then got smoothies which Ester was curious about

"I never really tried smoothies before them good?"

"Oh big time." he smiled as they took a seat.

"Wow!"

Both Ben and Ester got one smoothie each.

Ester sipped from hers and her eyes widened.

"Incredible, this taste amazing!"

"See? That's why I never stop coming here."

"I mean wow this a lot better than most of my tribe's food."

"Well don't get addicted. Even I have to ear other stuff, regrettably." he joked.

"Understood, so where is Julie?"

"She went to this convention called MasterCorp which is supposed be a technology con in a way."

"So she must be really into machines huh?"

"Yah she has been really into technology lately, so much that is she has been starting to make her own technology."

"Really? She makes her own gadgets?"

"Yes though she plans on using them when they are fully made, which she wants to see how other people's inventions for inspiration."

"Cool."

"So Ester tell me about yourself?"

"Well what do you want to know?"

"One of them is what got you into me?"

"Well, at first it was your cute face."

Ben blushed at that.

"But then I was intrigued because usually other guys I meet try hitting on me, but you focused on your job."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What's your favorite activities?"

"I like parkouring cause living under the city is kind of boring and it helps me stretch out my legs."

"Nice."

Suddenly a huge, rock-based life form with a crab-like body and a rhino-like face and six crab-like legs and has spikes on its legs rush at Ben and Ester.

"Woah!" both jumped out of the way as it crashed into the table.

"What is that thing?"

"I've got a pretty good idea." frowned Ben.

The rock rhino then rush at Ben.

He ran and dialed through aliens.

"Let's go Humungousaur." Ben then slams his Omnitrix and unfortunately he turned into Stinkfly.

"Aw come on."

Ester then extended her arms and punch the crab rhino.

But they bounced off its head.

Stinkfly then spits goo on its legs, sticking them to the floor.

He flew up above the mutant.

The "mutant" then changes into what looks like a giant iguana with a white, black and red color scheme, it has a black head which dons a white patch on each side of its head. Located on these, it has four red eyes, two on one side and two on the other. It has sharp teeth and the gums protrude in the lower jaw. It has a row of red spikes running down her back, which also has a black stripe. It also has four legs and black feet, each ending in three red claws, and a tail with a red-marked tip.

It blew at the goo with some odd vapor and made the stuff dissolve away.

Ester surprised by what it then said "Did it just?"

The creature growled before running at Stinkfly.

"BEN!"

Stinkfly flew above the lizard as it started climbing on the smoothie building to get at him.

Ester then rushes to the creature to try to tie it up to pin it down

But it saw and swiped its tail at her.

"Oof"

"Ester!" Stinkfly called out before the alien jumped up and tackled him in the air.

The Lizard then grabs Stinkfly as Stinkfly was going to tackle the lizard.

How? At this point the lizard has him pinned

"Can't get up." said Stinkfly

The beast hissed with its teeth near his head.

Suddenly a bunch of Nano chips then lunge at the lizard like a punch

It went flying as Stinkfly became Ben again.

"You ok Ben?" said a familiar voice.

"Huh?"

Ben then sees Elena with her hand out.

"Yeah, thanks." he smiled letting her help him up.

Ester came up to Ben and saw Elena "Ben you alright and who is she?"

"Ester, this is Elena.

"Hello Elena."

"Hi Ester."

"So why are you here?"

"I saw you guys being attacked and rushed over here."

"I see so what do you think that thing is?"

"I don't know but when it changed my Nano chips heard a high frequency whistling."

"Whistling?"

"Like a dog whistle."

"That's weird."

"Maybe I should call Rook since we both have been facing this creature before."

"Good idea."

Ben got his phone out and called Rook.

"Rook?"

"Yes Ben?"

"We need your info on something."

"Sure but on what?"

"Some kind of alien and whistling."

"Is this about the shapeshifting alien we faced before?"

"That's the one."

"I will be there just hold on."

Ben ended the call. "He's on his way."

Few minutes later Rook was came up to them in his Prototruck.

Rook then asked "where to?"

Elena then said "the nearest shop that sells dog or alien dog whistles."

Rook nodded as they draw there.

"Oh no not him." said Ben

"Ben Tennyson!" yelled Pakmar.

"Yup I knew it."

"No. You stay away from Pakmar's store!"

"Listen we are just here to just look at the different dog whistles."

The small alien still looked doubtful.

"If we break any, my girlfriend Elena can probably replace it Pakmar."

"Oh really?"

"Yes I am not going to say how but she can."

"Fine, but don't try to jip Pakmar."

"This time I won't."

Elena, Rook, Ben, and Ester then try different Dog whistles to see which ones is basically the ones Elena's Nano chips heard.

Up until the last one they came up which sounded like the exact match

"That's it that's the one." said Elena

Unfortunately at that exact moment now a giant four-legged spider with a body of a silverfish with four pincers with one claw on each and a silver colored exoskeleton, the lower half of her legs and back of its head is covered with light brown hair. Its eyes are red, reptile-like head with an open mouth smile, attacked Ben.

"AH!"

"Ben hurry and change."

He reached for the dial and switched through aliens.

Ben changed into a small bug-like alien. He is yellow in color with black eyes and green pupils. He has four stick legs and a beak along with a big antenna. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on a green and white brace around his neck.

"Ball Weevil? Not my first choice, but he'll do."

Ball Weevil then spits on the ground rolling it up in the dirt to make it bigger.

He rolled it towards the creature who seemed to be grinning.

The creature then spits what looks like a red web at the ball and it disinigrated

"Ok, bad move." remarked Ball Weevil.

The spider then lunges at Ball Weevil.

"Yipe!"

Suddenly Ester then try to grab the spider, unfortunately the Spider then had an electric Aura shocking Ester

"ESTER!"

Ester was ok just a little smoking, "I am ok just a little burned."

Rook ran over. "Hang on!"

Rook then shot with his omnitool at the spider

It growled before running at the Plumber.

Rook then tries his best to hold off the spider.

But the claws were stronger than he thought.

"Any time Ben!"

"I'm coming!"

Ben then switches to a different alien, Diamondhead

He ran over and hit the alien in the face.

The spider then hisses angrily but then heard a whistling only a dog can hear and ran toward it

"After it!"

Ester, Ben, Elena, and Rook went after it

Unfortunately it got away.

"Great."

"We need a plan." said Rook.

"Like what?"

"Well it is mostly after Ben."

"Wait, you don't mean..."

"You rather it attack us right here?"

"So you want to use me as bait?"

"It is the best we got."

"Alright, if it's the best plan we got." he conceded.

Elena gave Ben a Nano chip and said "In case you get caught."

"But where should I try to lure it out?"

"I am betting that it will attack as soon as I, Elena, and Ester leave so best that it attacks on the surface level."

"Alright, let's go."

Later on, Ben is left alone in the neiborhood which unknown to everyone he is being watched one by the Hunter and his pet, and one by what looks like a purple orb with a camera

"Hmmm, this reeks of an amateur attempt at an ambush."

Suddenly a giant worm-like alien with sharp teeth, a wide beak-like mouth, and a tail ending in a pincer like set of spikes, possesses a lavender and orange hide, a white underbelly, grey spikes running down her back, and four red insectoid legs on each side near the front came from under Ben.

"AH!"

The worm then grabs ben in its mouth whole.

"Got to try something!"

Ben then hit his watch and changed into a yellow-armored body alien and looks much like a robot. His head is similar to a Greek Corinthian helmet with two ears on it giving him the appearance of an armadillo, with a gray tail and jackhammer parts on his elbows, wrists and hands.

"Now we're talking!"

Armodrillo then punches inside the mouth of the worm.

It roared while trying to keep the alien in her mouth.

Armodrillo kept on punching the worm's mouth raying to get out

Thankfully the alien's mouth started to open a little.

Which Armodrillo used this as a chance to escape.

He grabbed the beaks and pulled it open before jumping out.

The worm then roars

"Bring it on slimy!"

Both lunge at each other and Armadrillo kept on punching it.

But the creature pushed him back.

"Time for something different." Armadrillo then slams the omnitrix and changes into Chrashhopper.

The worm growled before changing.

It turned into a fat, grey, rock-skinned alien with has purplish-pink spheres.

"Wow, you look uglier than before."

Crashhopper jumps around trying his best not to hit him in the purple sacks.

But when he touched one, he got stuck.

"Damn it again."

The creature growled while he tugged his legs.

Crashhopper still trying to get out of the pink sack, with all his strength he jumped out.

But panted due to the exertion he was putting up with this creature.

"Damn it I don't think I will last."

The creature growled before moving towards him.

Chrashhopper then slaps the omnitrix and changed into what looked like a humanoid brown Dinosaur "Humungousaur! Finally!"

The creature stopped in what the hero thought was fear.

"You afraid now you face something you size?"

The creature though started changing again.

It then changed into a large, segmented purple and gray body and a red head resembling that of a Carnotaurus or a Tyrannosaurus with a horn on its forehead with four legs and six small arms with two clawed fingers on them.

"Ok that is new."

It roared before charging at the hero.

Humungasaur then tried to pick up the creature and flip it on it's back to catch it off guard.

But it was heavier than he thought and he strained just to lift it.

"Damn it's heavy."

He tried growing bigger, but the creature roared and started shooting some webbing around him.

"HEY"

"Ben!" cried the others.

Suddenly an alien in a black suit covering his upper body with a red stripe in the middle and grey pants. He has grey gloves and a grey belt, as well as black boots with grey soles. He wears bones as ornamentation over his clothes, the broken up skeletal remains of the creatures he has hunted, described as "some of the most vicious quarry in the universe", which consists of A ribcage on his chest, A tail bone on his right shoulder and a skull of a horned animal on his left shoulder, Ribs covering the back of his black suit and boots.

Claws on his shoes, the only part of his body that is exposed is his face, which is turquoise with a large lower jaw. His jaw has teeth fused with his lips. He has dark red sunken eyes. He also has gills under his cheeks. "Nice to finally see my prey finally captured." said the alien.

"Who are you?"

"Khyber, and I been hired to capture you."

"Capture me? Not happening."

Humungasaur then got bigger

But the webbing was restricting his movement.

"Damn it."

"Let him go!" yelled Ester running at the odd creature webbing up Ben.

"So the rest of the party finally shows up." Said Kyber amused

"Whoever you are, call off your animal, or I will place you under arrest." spoke Rook.

Kyber then uses his Gills to whistle and the creature then webs Elena, Ester and Rook.

"You were saying?"

"Let him go!" Yelled Ester

"No, I need to show I've captured him by taking his head."

"WHAT!" Yelled both Ester and Elena.

Ben struggled as he reverted back to normal while tangled in the web.

The creature then turns into what looks like a dog with spikes as Kyber then takes ben to his ship.

Ester then tries to struggle to get out. "Damn it why am I so weak." said Ester.

"You're not, this thread is just meant for large and stronger aliens." spoke Rook struggling to get out as well.

"I mean I got my ass handed to me about 3 times now."

"I can happen to anyone." spoke Elena.

Elena then breathed in and out as her Nano chips are eating away some of the threads weaken it.

Rook activated a blade from his Proto-tool to cut through the sticky threads.

Elena now free then said "Now let's find that hunter."

"Hello, still stuck." spoke Ester.

Elena then said with a blush "Oops." which Elena's Nano chips made her hand turn into a blade. "Hold still."

She walked over and cut the threads, freeing Ester.

Ester was now free "Thanks."

"Now let's free Ben."

"Yah"

Elena then tries to sense where the chip she gave Ben.

"This way."

Elena then brought them to a big alien ship

Meanwhile Ben now tied up by chains.

"Let me go!"

"Not until I get payment for giving the omnitrix to my clients"

Khyber pulled out a knife.

Ben had been looking around for a way of escape

But his binds were too strong.

'Damn it'

Outside the ship the group is there.

Rook then asks Elena "Elena, could you help shut down Khyber's defenses with your Nano chips?"

"It would be my pleasure." Elena then sends Nano chips into Khyber's ship then said "It might take a while."

"I just hope we can get to Ben before Khyber dissects him!"

"Don't worry, we will." spoke Ester.

Suddenly the door finally opens.

And out stepped the hunter.

"So you try to interfere while I collect my trophies?" Kyber said

"Let Ben go now!" spoke Ester.

Kyber then whistled to call his dog

It came bounding out with a growl.

Elena then changed to her Nano chip form and sent an electric ball at the dog

It jumped away before changing.

It changed into the spider from before

Ester ran at it.

Ester remembered what happened last time which she searched for a way to beat it without touching it

It tried swiping at her.

Ester then dodged it

She back flipped away as it tried hitting her with another leg of it.

Meanwhile Ben is trying to get out

"Come on!"

Ben then managed to see a wall where he can hit the omnitrix

'Let's see if it'll work.'

Ben then moved to slam on the omnitrix

He was consumed in a green flash.

Ben then changed into what look like a gorilla made out of Lego bricks

He struggled against the shackles.

Ben then remembered that the alien he changed to was Bloxx which he disassembled his arms where his shackles are.

"Heh, easy."

Suddenly the alarms rang

"Oh great."

Bloxx then tries to run to the exit only to see Rook and Elena fighting Kyber and Ester fighting the creature from before.

"Time to fix this."

Bloxx then rushes toward the creature to help Ester out.

"Ben you are ok!" Ester said.

"Ester, duck!"

Ester then Ducked as a Lego like fist punch the creature.

It stumbled back as Bloxx ran over.

Bloxx then jumps over the creature and turned into a cage as he lands on the creature.

It roared and rammed against the sides.

Unfortunately the ship starts to take off.

To be continued


	5. Temporary Hold

Hello everyone, sorry as of lately as I have not updated the thing is well 2016 and 2017 have not been kind to me, and it is not politics stuff like with the presidency, that I really don't care, for 2016 my grandparents both died, my computer started freaking out and been trying to get a job to get my own money and was focusing on college since I had a ton of classes at the time and I was hoping to get my associates degree (which I did get), then at the start of 2017 I am right now in a giant bind as my father lost his job and I been trying to get a job (with no one hiring me by the way which really sucks for me) and there is also college to deal as I just started my bachelor's degree with which all of these combined which sort of drained my muse for Champion of Earth and Fairy Odd Change, I really do plan on continuing them (I really want to) but until I have my muse back these two stories are on hold so yeah, part of me is thinking of doing a for fanfiction but unless you guys want me too or until I get a lot better in writing I am stuck not doing it (just I really don't know the stuff), I am not asking for your pity since I don't want you to see me as pathetic, however if you can find a way to get me back my muse like ideas tell me just a lot of things have happened so, sorry everyone however I don't want to leave you people without content so I will show you the poll also give yugiohfan163, GreyKing46 and GhostKaiser23 a read as they are really good

However, if I get my muse back I will continue in an instant in the meantime I will reply back.

* * *

Poll

Charmcaster - 29 /13%

Attea - 20/9%

Looma - 19/8%

Helen - 18/ 8%

Gwen (I might change my mind and put her in the harem) - 17/ 7%

Rook Shar - 15/6%

Eighteight - 14 /6%

Lucy - 12 /5%

Eunice - 10 /4%

Sunny - 9 /4%

Frightwig - 7 /3%

Mandy (from the episode Camp Fear from the original series) - 6 / 2%

Jennifer Nocturn - 6 /2%

Myaxx - 5 / 2%

Tiffany - 5 / 2%

Cicely - 5 / 2%

Rojo - 4 / 1%

Turbine - 4 / 1%

Xylene - 3 / 1%

Emiliy - 3 / 1%

Viktoria - 2 / 0%

Molly Gunther - 2 / 0%

Carol Smith - 1 / 0%

Nyancy Chan - 0 / 0%

OCs (only as a possibility and if so tell me through P.M. and explain to me what she looks like and who she is) - 0 / 0%


End file.
